Rise of the Wandenreich
|conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society & Wandenreich HQ |result =*Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe is murdered by the Wandenreich. *The Wandenreich formally declare war on Soul Society. *The Wandenreich reveals they have conquered Hueco Mundo and imprisoned Tier Harribel. |participants =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe † *Luders Friegen † *Jugram Haschwalth *5 Wandenreich Members *Driscoll Berci *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Asguiaro Ebern † *Emperor Yhwach *Tier Harribel }} is the Wandenreich's first direct interaction with Soul Society, which they declare war upon. Prelude members arrive.]] As Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto listens to the report on the current events, the reporter is killed by seven Wandenreich members dressed in white. Greeting Yamamoto, one of these members says they have come to declare war on Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 15-17 Saying he is surprised, for the room they are in is the office of the Captain-Commander, but it was still easy to break in, the member asks if the security is too soft, but Yamamoto says there is no need to worry, for he is here, and there is no better security than this, prompting the member responds to saying these arrogant words will be his last.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 1-4 Declaration of War As 1st Division Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe is launched into the room, impaled through the chest with a large weapon, and Yamamoto's eyes widen. The member tells Yamamoto not to grieve, but to praise him for revealing what will happen to him. He then states to Yamamoto that after fighting and sacrificing everything, he will die a desperate death. The member concludes his speech proclaiming that in five days, Soul Society will be annihilated by the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 15-16 As Yamamoto frees Chōjirō, the member says he knows Yamamoto wants to ask who they are, but knows he will not be given the answer. As shadows appear, he, saying it would be easy to guess who they really are, bids Yamamoto farewell. As Yamamoto, stepping in to attack with his Zanpakutō, releases a blast of fire, the masked men have already disappeared. After Yamamoto notes their Reiatsu has already disappeared, Chōjirō, calling him, says there is something which he must tell Yamamoto: the masked men can "erase" a Shinigami's Bankai, shocking Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 1-7 Aftermath .]] As the masked men arrive back at their headquarters, Luders, removing his cape and mask, notices Asguiaro Ebern and, saying it is quite admirable to bow down to him, states Ebern must have been too impatient, judging by his appearance. Asking if he is kidding, Ebern says he would not bow down to the likes of him. When Luders retaliates, his arm is sliced off. Telling Luders and Ebern to not fight in front of him, for he does not like fights, Yhwach asks for their reports.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 13-16 As Luders pants on the ground, Yhwach, allowing him to stay on the ground, states Luders will not need his legs if this is the case. Apologizing, Luders says he would never be this rude. Yhwach asks for Ebern's report.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-3 Talking with Luders about the Wandenreich destroying Soul Society in five days, Yhwach asks if he is a prophet. When Luders says he is not, the Leader, stating he does not want to hear the future now, kills Luders with a wave of his hand. Directing his attention to Ebern, Yhwach, stating he did enough to slow down Ichigo Kurosaki, says he has no reason to praise or blame him, so he can become the foundation stone to build peace, and kills him as well. When another one of the masked men ask if he is fine, for Arrancar are supposed to be precious soldiers, Yhwach, saying he does not care, he climbs up a stairway. After reaching the top of the stairway, he removes a curtain, revealing they have captured Tier Harribel, and proclaims Hueco Mundo is already their territory, and is just another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 12-17 References Navigation Category:Events